Simplify the following expression: ${-9(n+4)-3(-2+2n)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-9}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-9(}\gray{n+4}{)} - 3(-2+2n) $ $ {-9n-36} - 3(-2+2n) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -9n-36 {-3(}\gray{-2+2n}{)} $ $ -9n-36 + {6-6n} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-9n - 6n} {-36 + 6}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-15n} {-36 + 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-15n} {-30}$ The simplified expression is $-15n-30$